Jueves
by Antonietica.C
Summary: Todos los días lo mismo, nada va a cambiar, lo se... Pero uno no sabe lo que le depara el futuro, cuando menos te lo esperas sucede un milagro... la vida da sorpresas. Tal vez mi amor silencioso al fin consiga una respuesta. One Shoot


Naadiita me pertenece :) .. Este Shoot está basado en la canción Jueves de LODV (: si la quieren escuchar mientras lo leen sería perfecto :) más es solo una recomendación ;)

* * *

Era un día como cualquiera, mis zapatos chapoteaban en los pequeños charcos del piso, iba en mi mundo caminando automáticamente hacia la estación del tren. Con la misma rutina todos los días durante ya tres años, esto me había hecho desechar esos absurdos sueños de viajes por el mundo o conseguir el amor de mi vida y formar una familia feliz, nada cambiaría, eso lo sabía, y tristemente estaba resignada, hacía años había dejado de pensar en eso.

Tampoco ayudaba que fuese una chica común. En mi parecer no tenía nada en especial, mi cabello rubio siempre lo llevaba en una cola de caballo, no me importaba mucho la moda, no utilizaba maquillaje alguno. Como dije antes, ya había dejado esas cosas.

Sin darme cuenta perdida en mis miserables pensamientos llegué a la estación. Solo tuve que esperar unos minutos a que llegara mi tren de siempre, guardé mi paraguas y abordé. Al entrar me senté en mi lugar, _el de siempre, _y suspiré deprimida por mi vida, pasee una vaga mirada por el vagón intentando pensar en otra cosa. Fracasé estrepitosamente. En el tren se encontraban, _las mismas personas de siempre._

¿Era eso una señal? Pues no la necesitaba, ya había entendido. Decidí pues, cerrar los ojos y despejar mi mente, relajarme y concentrarme en otra cosa. Comencé a enlistar lo que debía hacer en el día, pero comenzó a darme sueño, así que abrí mis ojos y sacudí un poco la cabeza, a estas horas era muy probable que si seguía con aquello realmente me quedaría dormida en el tren.

Mientras miraba el paisaje por la ventana sentí que me miraban, enseguida me extrañé, veía a aquellas personas todos los días, y nunca antes me habían dicho hola, ni observado, nada. Cautelosamente volví a mirar a mí alrededor, en busca de mi observador, y al encontrarlo me quedé estupefacta.

Era un joven, de cabello negro rizado, pálido, dos grandes ojos color miel que se agrandaron al ver que yo lo miraba, enseguida sentí mis mejillas arder y baje la vista avergonzada.

¿Quién era el? ¿Por qué me miraba? ¿Nos conocíamos de algún lado? Lo dudaba ya que la verdad mi vida social era muy pobre, además no recordaba su rostro de ningún lugar. Si lo hubiese visto antes lo habría recordado, sin duda alguna.

Durante todo el viajé evité a toda costa mirar hacia su lugar, me contenté con mirar su vago reflejo en el vidrio de mi ventana. El no volvió a mirarme de nuevo. Sentía que mi corazón gritaba que me viera, se lo suplicaba, mas el no volteó.

Pero, era absurdo sentir aquello, no había siquiera hablado con el, fue simplemente una mirada. Era imposible sentir aquello, tal vez se debía a que era la primera persona que se mostraba vagamente interesada en mí. Si, eso era.

A penas el tren paró el chico se levantó de su asiento, era alto, y musculoso, sentí como me miraba se reojo mientras yo me levantaba. Azorada me apuré y salí torpemente del tren. En seguida abrí mi paraguas debido a la lluvia y me perdí entre la gente. Gracias a que llovía nadie se dio cuenta de las lágrimas que recorrían mis mejillas.

Ese día fui un desastre en el trabajo, simplemente no podía concentrarme, en mi cabeza rondaban ese par de ojos miel expectantes. De tan solo pensarlo me sonrojaba.

Al salir del trabajo me sentí aliviada, al menos ahora podía esconderme en mi casa, sola, sin nadie quien me hablara y perderme recordando el pequeño suceso que no me dejaba en paz.

Aovillada en mi cama me asaltó una duda, ¿Lo volvería a ver? Era la primera vez que el tomaba ese tren, ¿Qué me aseguraba a mi, que al día siguiente lo haría? De tan solo pensarlo el corazón se me oprimía.

No entendía como podía estar tan esperanzada por una mirada, pudo verme por casualidad, yo no era especial, no había ningún motivo para verme y yo lo sabía. Era como ser una adolescente otra vez, aquella época en la que se asume que le gustas al tu chico de en sueños simplemente por que te echa una ojeada.

_Puede significar algo._

- Cállate!-me dije a mi misma. – no es nada, no es nada.

_Si te miró fue por algo…_

Harta de mis absurdos pensamientos agarré mi almohada y me escondí bajo de ella, como si así fuese a hacer que mi conciencia se callara. Como no lo hizo, cerré los ojos y con todas mis fuerzas comencé a olvidar, a dejar mi mente en blanco. Y a la final, me quedé dormida.

…

A la mañana siguiente me levanté un poco más temprano de lo normal, me di un baño relajante, que no me relajó para nada. Resignada escogí mi ropa y comencé a vestirme.

_Ah… te vistes bonito hoy por el…_

Por supuesto que no –refunfuñé.

No se a quien engañaba, estaba usando la falda que mas me gustaba, con una linda blusa. Ese día me maquillé ignorando lo que mi conciencia me decía, dejé mi pelo rubio suelto, me calcé mis tacones a juego y luego de tomar mi cartera y paraguas salí a la estación.

Estaba nerviosa, iba suplicando que el volviera a estar allí, había llegado a una conclusión. No me importaba si no me volvía a mirar de nuevo, me conformaba con verlo a el.

_Oh dios… _¿Desde cuando decía esas cursilerías?... desde ayer.

Al llegar a la estación abordé el tren directamente, me había distraído demasiado en el camino. Apresurada fui a mi lugar de siempre, y por el ajetreo se me había olvidado todo con respecto al joven extraño. Pero no por mucho, el estaba sentado en el puesto frente al mío. Por un momento, de la sorpresa me quedé estática, el levantó la vista y me observó sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Sonrojada y torpe me senté en mi lugar de siempre y clavé la vista en el piso.

Tenía una absurda esperanza de que notara como iba vestida, o mi maquillaje, o mi pelo… algo… que me mirara. Una señal.

Pero el iba con sus ojos clavados en la ventana, con cara de aburrimiento, soltó un bostezo y sentí como mis ojos se aguaban. ¿Por qué lloraba? ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me propusiera matrimonio acaso?

_Rosalie, el es un extraño. Punto. No le gustas, no va a pasar nada y se acabó._

Cerré mis ojos contra mi voluntad y no volví a abrirlos hasta que escuché que alguien se paraba a mi lado. Al abrir los ojos me encontré con Jhon. El era con la única persona que hablaba del tren, era un señor muy simpático con una sonrisa contagiosa.

Hola Rosalie, ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? –dijo sonriéndome.

Hola Jhon. –dije intentando imitar su sonrisa, pero no podía con la mirada de _alguien_ clavada en mí – estoy bien gracias.

¿Ah si? – dijo el escéptico. Yo me sonrojé, el rió y se fijó en mi compañero. Para mi sorpresa, _sabía quien era._

Fue así como supe su nombre, Emmett. No lo olvidaría.

Como deseaba hablar con el tan tranquilamente como lo hacía jhon. Cundo el tren paró sin siquiera una sola mirada bajé del tren y me fui de la estación. Por segunda vez en dos días iba llorando.

El podía tener una novia, tal vez una esposa, me la imaginaba hermosa tal como el. Más lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro. Tal vez esos sueños míos no estaban tan enterrados y olvidados como yo pensaba.

Si el día anterior había sido un desastre, imagínense como estuve ese día. Fue tanto así que me dejaron marcharme a casa temprano. Sin replicar, y ciertamente agradecida me fui a mi casa. A llorar, a sentirme patética.

Al día siguiente pasó lo mismo. Pasaron los días, los días fueron semanas, las semanas se convirtieron en meses y todo seguía igual. El pasó a ser parte de mi rutina.

Si fuese bonita, alguien con algún atractivo, una mujer con elegancia, tal vez, solo tal vez me hubiese atrevido a preguntarle quien era. Pero me conformaba con saber su nombre.

Tal y como había sucedido con todos mis sueños, me resigné. Me convencí a mi misma que debía conformarme con solo mirarlo todas las mañanas frente a mi, un paso podía hacer la diferencia, pero a mi me parecía un abismo, era muy cobarde para cruzar ese espacio entre nosotros.

Todas las mañanas me arreglaba solo para _el_, sonreía como tonta y me sonrojaba al sentarme frente a _el, _observaba disimuladamente cada respiro, cada movimiento que daba, y mi corazón se agrietaba un poco mas cada vez que se iba.

Mi vida había cambiado la primera vez que lo vi, ahora, todo lo que deseaba era que fuese de mañana para poder entrar al tren.

…

Vuelve a ser un día lluvioso, llevo mi falda preferida de nuevo, mis tacones suenan mientras camino apresuradamente. Voy retrasada.

Llego justo para subir al tren. Suspiro de alivio y saludo a Jhon con una sonrisa. Voy directo a mi puesto frente a mi extraño preferido, sin querer sonrió ante el absurdo sobrenombre que le he dado. Me siento y observo la lluvia caer en la ventana. De repente mi corazón comienza palpitar a mil por hora. _Me está viendo._ Puedo sentir su mirada sobre mí. Instintivamente y antes de poder parar volteo mi cara y lo miro directamente a los ojos.

No puedo pensar en otra cosa que no sean esos ojos miel, hay algo en ellos, algo distinto. Emmett suelta un suspiró que rompe mi trance y cierro los ojos intentando controlarme. Respiro lentamente calmando mi corazón. Pero siento unas ganas inmensas de llorar. Siento como deja de mirarme. Si tan solo le pudiese hablar, si pudiese intentarlo aunque sea.

Emmett…-susurran mis labios involuntariamente. Mis ojos se abren desmesuradamente y me sonrojo como nunca. ¿Qué acabo de hacer? ¿Estoy loca acaso? El me está mirando con sorpresa. Pasan unos segundos y entro en pánico de que no me valla a responder. Mi mente comienza a crear mil teorías. _De seguro piensa que soy una tonta. _Solo quiero que me trague la tierra. Pero antes de que pueda bajar mí mirada…

Hola Rosalie…- Dijo el dulcemente. Creo que no estoy respirando. Mi cerebro se niega a procesar esta información. No se que responder. El sonríe, y antes de saber que hago, le sonrío de vuelta. El suelta una risa nerviosa y comienza a jugar con sus manos.

Se que probablemente me creerás loco, pero me he pasado de tonto al esperar tantos meses. – No entiendo de que me habla, pero escucho atentamente maravillada con cada gesto que hace. El ríe de nuevo. – No te conozco y ya te hecho de menos – susurra más para el que para mi. Casi escucho mi cerebro hacer CLICK.

¿Pe-perdón? – Tartamudeo torpemente. El suspira.

Llevo tomando este tren _todos los días_, durante casi un año incluso aunque se que otro tren puede llevarme directamente. – Me mira a los ojos. Y mi cerebro va a mil. ¿Hay uno que lo lleva más rápido? Entonces ¿Por qué toma este? Antes de que la pregunta salga por mis labios el comienza a explicarse. – Tomo este tren, para verte a ti. Y llevo todo este tiempo sin hablarte. Soy un cobarde.

El tiempo se paró, o al menos eso siento, solo estamos el y yo. ¿Es esto un sueño? Debe serlo, porque está diciéndome que siente lo mismo que yo. Y eso no es posible. ¿O si? Me quedo callada viéndolo. Siento como mi perspectiva cambia, todo me ha cambiado en un segundo con esas simples palabras que el acaba de pronunciar.

Hay un dicho que dice que nunca digas nunca y jamás digas jamás. Hoy yo digo. Nunca, jamás, olvidaré este día. Me siento como si he vuelvo a nacer.

Le sonrió y mis ojos se aguan. El me comprende, _el ya sabía._ Sonríe aliviado y se sienta a mi lado. Tímidamente me toma de la mano. Yo aprieto su agarre para darle confianza.

Me siento más que feliz. Más que realizada. Me siento completa.

* * *

Holaaa :P Bueno comienzo diciendo LO SE! jajajaja sé que en la canción al final mueren :( pero simplemente no puedo matar a emmy y a rosie :( /3 es muy cruel además algunas personiitas me matarían :) como mi beta jajajaja... Haaablando de ella... Graciass ñeñaa :P sabes que el shoot es dedicado a ti, así como todo lo que pueda escribir de emmy y rose :)

Graciass a las personas que leyeron :) MUCHAS GRACIAS!... espero que les haya gustado... :) me encantaría saber que les pareció :) acepto críticas constructivas! :) Review please :)

Por ultimo :9 Me despido hasta la proxima! :) Se les quieree :) byeeee (:

PD: GRACIAS de nuevo :D 3


End file.
